<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby of Mine; Goshiki Tsutomu by marsenthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446328">Baby of Mine; Goshiki Tsutomu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsenthusiast/pseuds/marsenthusiast'>marsenthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, Song fic, and then it switches around, cause goshiki is a baby, no beta we die like men, starts from Semi's point of view, teenage angst, tendou can sing, there's nothing romantic here, they're like a little family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsenthusiast/pseuds/marsenthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When words fail, lullabies are always a great way to comfort a crying child. And when lullabies are involved, there are no floodgates strong enough to stop the tears.</p><p>Or Tendou sings Goshiki a lullaby</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby of Mine; Goshiki Tsutomu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a self indulgent fic because it's my birthday haha I hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Semi, for all his love of music, never had a chance to dedicate a song for someone. He had always thought the gesture to be one of the top most forms of expressing love. After all, music can help deliver more than mere words can. He’d been asking his team mates what he should include in a music he’d write for someone, only receiving generic answers of ‘lay your heart bare’ as if Semi didn’t know. He wanted a something more specific like, what words should he use, a certain melody, or anything. He had been deep in thought, a pout on his lips, as he walked down the dormitory hallway. A soft melody stopped his brainstorming and his feet followed suit, halting at a certain teammate’s door.</p><p>	<em>Baby mine, don’t you cry</em></p><p>	Semi’s eyes widened at the soft singing, unmistakably Tendou, but even more so at the quiet sobs that followed, unmistakably Goshiki. He found himself unable to move as the singing paused, replaced by shushing. He felt like he was intruding, but something told him he could stay a little longer.</p><p>	<em>Baby mine, dry your eyes</em></p><p>	The sobs turned into choked cries, and for a second Semi felt the need to leave, but he steeled his heart and he took a seat on the floor. Eyes closed, head against the wall, he could hear his heart beat in his ears.</p><p>	<em>Rest your head close to my heart<br/>
Never to part, baby of mine</em></p><p>	Inside, Tendou could see semi’s figure hovering outside his room. He paid the guest no mind, watching as he sat himself on the floor. Goshiki’s hands tightened on his shirt and his attention shifted back to the crying boy. His heart ached at the sight in front of him. He deserved so much more than what he had. He should be able to smile fondly when recalling about his family, or about his roommates. He should be able to take refuge in playing Volleyball, something he dedicated his life to, but recently his face showed no enthusiasm in practice. That hurt Tendou the most.</p><p>	<em>Little one when you play<br/>
Pay no heed what they say</em></p><p>	The once bright faced, confident, and ambitious child could barely drag himself to practice. The coach had warned the lifeless Goshiki a few times before subtly asking Tendou for his help. A few days into his constant presence around the boy led to the crying fest in his room. Tendou wasn’t sure what to do when his usual pats and hugs didn’t seem to have any effect. So he went along with his instinct and started singing. Only then did Goshiki seem to drop his guard.</p><p>	<em>Let those eyes sparkle and shine</em></p><p>	Tendou tried to remember the Goshiki from a few months ago. Bubbly and full of life, aiming for the title of an ace, eyes wide with innocence and excitement. He knew the boy had a hard time with his roommates, but Goshiki was a people person and Tendou assumed he’d be fine. Family life may have been it, but he had recently received a parcel from his grandparents. Up until a few weeks ago, he was still very fired up in court. Tendou racked his brain but couldn’t figure out what could have upset him so much.</p><p>	<em>Never a tear, baby of mine</em></p><p>	Tendou hugged his trembling figure as he continued to sing. He wasn’t sure if he had the best voice, but he hoped his singing was able to get through the younger boy. He tried to remember the comfort he longed for in his younger years and he prayed to any available higher power that Goshiki could feel it with him around, no matter how little.</p><p>	<em>If they knew sweet little you<br/>
They’d end up loving you too</em></p><p>	Outside the room, Semi wiped the tears running down his cheeks. He knew the song, although it didn’t hold any significant meaning. The way Tendou was singing, however, managed to wrangle a significant amount of emotions Semi didn’t even know he kept buried. He thought of Goshiki in the room, probably swaddled by a blanket, and he thought to himself how lucky he is to have Tendou as a friend. Just as he finished sniffling and managed to stand, he found himself face to face with Ushijima.</p><p>	Semi flushed knowing he looked like a mess, listening to the lullaby Tendou was singing. Ushijima glanced inside the room, noticing Goshiki’s distressed state, and opted to stand with Semi by the door.</p><p>	“Why are you crying?” Ever so stoic, but curiosity was evident is Ushijima’s voice.</p><p>	“I- Uhh…”</p><p>	“Were you listening to their conversation? It looks private.” There was a frown on his face and Semi assumed it was supposed to be an angry face.</p><p>	“No! I wasn’t. They weren’t talking, really, it’s just-” Semi just knew he was red from head to toe, “Tendou was singing and I was-”</p><p>	Ushijima waited for him to finish his sentence, but he didn’t seem to have the right word. So he settled for nodding at the speechless boy. Maybe musical people are easily moved, he thought to himself. Ushijima leaned against the wall as he strained his ears to listen to the soft voice inside the room.</p><p>	<em>All those same people who scold you<br/>
What they’d give just for<br/>
The right to hold you</em></p><p>	The two boys outside could hear Goshiki’s breath catch in the midst of his sobs. The cracked voice threw Semi over the edge and his eyes started leaking again. Ushijima stared at his now crying friend intently.</p><p>	“I’m sorry, he’s just very good at singing.” Semi explained between sniffs.</p><p>	Other than volleyball, Ushijima wasn’t sure if he had enough knowledge about anything to label Tendou’s singing as good or bad. It was nice and calming, although he wasn’t sure if Tendou could make a career out of it. But he supposed he could hear the sincerity of the words sung to the dark haired boy inside. </p><p>	<em>From your head to your toes</em></p><p>	They could hear giggling from inside. Ushijima smiled at the sound; even though it’s full of the evidence that Goshiki was crying, it was genuine.</p><p>	<em>You’re not much, goodness knows</em></p><p>	Tendou tapped Goshiki’s red nose with his finger fondly. He finally cracked a smile, even with swollen eyes. He pulled out the tissue he prepared and waited as the younger boy finished blowing his nose.</p><p>	<em>But you’re so precious to me</em><br/>
Sweet as can be<br/>
Baby of mine</p><p>	He finished the song, pulling the blanket, and Goshiki in it, close. Tendou felt himself smile when he once again laughed. When he looked up he saw Ushijima entering with a plastic bag filled with snacks and water. As he said his thanks, quickly echoed by a muffled voice from somewhere in his arms, he saw Semi walking away. Tendou looked at Ushijima in question but was answered with a shrug.</p><p>	That night, Goshiki didn’t return to his room and they huddled under a blanket for a long time. In the middle of Goshiki’s explanation, he made a remark about Tendou’s singing.</p><p>	“I couldn’t stop myself from crying when I heard him sing.” Goshiki snuggled into Tendou’s side.</p><p>	“He has a calming voice,” after a pause, Ushijima added, “It made Semi cry.”</p><p>	Tendou looked surprised. He knew the boy was listening, but to hear he was crying was a shock.</p><p>	“I’m not sure my voice was that good.” The sentence ended more like a question, a ridiculed expression on his face. But the two simply shrugged as if to say, ‘maybe it was.’</p><p> </p><p>	The next morning, Semi found himself being asked by Reon about his search for an ultimate answer on how to dedicate a song to someone. Semi thought about the way Tendou sang every word with love even though he didn’t write them, and how his voice felt like a comfort he didn’t know he needed even though the melodies weren’t his own. There were no exaggerated gesture or complicated thoughts; just him trying to show someone he cares.</p><p>	“I guess you just have to lay your heart bare.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been having too much Goshiki thoughts lately and I really wanted to write more of this dynamic. Anyway, miss arrowthroughtheheart I hope I didn't butcher your favorite song.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>